jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Why Do Foils Fall in Love?
"Why Do Foils Fall in Love?" is the fourteenth episode in Season 2 of JESSIE and the 39th episode overall. It aired April 19, 2013. Plot It's Jessie and Tony's anniversary, so Jessie decides to write Tony a song about how much she loves him when suddenly he decides to choose bowling over their date. So she writes an angry song that she called "The Worst Year of My Life" that Emma put on her web show's site "Kitty Couture".It turns out that Jessie got the date wrong and not Tony. The song becomes a huge hit so the directer of an all girl singer/songer writer concert in the park emails Emma and wants Jessie to perform in the park. But tony wants to take her to the concert for their date, so Emma distracts Tony while Jessie and Zuri to the park. While Jessie is singing on stage, Tony walks into the park. He hears all the people yelling "Louder Jessie!!! Make that Tony pay for ripping your heart out stopping on it!!". At first Tony thinks "Wow that Tony guy sounds like a really bad dude!" Then he realises that he's Tony and gets upset. Jessie soon turns to where Tony is standing and is shocked. Meanwhile, Ravi is struggleing in gym class to Luke trys to help him by letting him win when they were fencing in class. After winning Ravi was full of him self and kept on bragging to Luke making Luke really anoyed. At home, Luke sets up their fencing gear and challeng's Ravi. Later, Luke has Ravi cornered but can't beat him and puts his sword down. Then when Luke turns around with Ravi to go home, Ravi claims his victory. Once everyone left the park, Jessie sang the song she wanted to sing to him all along called "The '''Best '''Year of My Life. Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle *Chris Galya as Tony Ciccolini Featured Songs *Worst Year of My Life *Best Year Of My Life Trivia *Originally, this episode was titled 'Stabbed in the Heart', then changed to 'Punch Dumped Love', before being finally titled 'Why Do Foils Fall In Love?' *Jessie will sing in this episode, marking the third time she has sang, the other two times being in One Day Wonders and Nanny In Miami. *Zuri does Jessie merchandise like she did for Kitty Couture (Emma) in Trashin' Fashion. *Jessie sings twice in this episode. *Second song that Jessie sings is called The Best Year Of My Life. *Mrs. Kipling is shown to know how to fence. *Luke and Ravi's Fencing Duel is a slight reference to Obi-Wan and Anakin's Duel in Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith, it also contains referances to Errol Flynn's fight in Robin Hood. *After reading the comments about her song, Jessie says she is just like Taylor Swift for writing a song about her break up. Bertram disagrees and says she lacks awards and talent. *Emma is revealed to be a One Direction fan, because she wore her favorite shoes at a 1D concert. *When Zuri is creating Jessie merchadise, it is similar to Trish and Dez when they create merchandise for Austin and Ally. *Jessie wears the same necklace that Zuri wears in Pain in the Rear Window. *Jessie's laptop is similiar to the one Avery has on Dog With A Blog. Goof's *At the begining of the episode when Jessie was brushing Zuri's hair, you can clearly see that jessie was using the other side of the brush, and the teeth of the brush didn't even touch Zuri's hair, and the clumps from Zuri's hair was already on the brush *Despite using Foils, Ravi and Luke fight in the style of sabre fighting (cutting and slashing) Foil is more close to Rapier fighting. *Several times during there fight, Ravi or Luke cut objects with there swords, but actual fencing Foils are blunt, and can't cut through anything. Category:JESSIE Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2013 Category:Episodes aired in April Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Articles with spelling errors Category:Season 2 Category:Goofs Category:Trivia Category:Songs Performed by Jessie Prescott